The present invention relates to an improved fire extinguisher composition that is non-corrosive to metals such as aluminum, copper, and steel. The composition of the invention further has minimum volatility and excellent reignition protection.
Numerous types of fire extinguishing compounds are known, such as carbon dioxide, liquid extinguishing compounds, and various powder sprays. Liquid compounds are generally corrosive to metals. This is of particular concern in extinguishing fires on a cooking surface, such as a stove top. Specifically, even if the fire is successfully extinguished, the stove top, which is invariably a metal surface, may be damaged due to corrosion.
Most stove-top fires result from the ignition of cooking grease. When extinguishing grease fires of the type wherein a pan of grease, or any other grease-bearing flammable medium, bursts into flame, the various methods of extinguishment consisting of fully covering the flaming body of grease with a coating of fire extinguishing agent applied by spraying. This has required a person to aim the fire extinguishing material, or if the material were being applied by an automatic apparatus, the latter would have to cover a relatively large expanse. If the fire extinguishing material did not completely cover the fire, the fire was not effectively extinguished.
There is thus a need in the art for a liquid fire extinguishing composition which is not corrosive to metals, for example, cooking equipment and utensils. There is also a need in the art for a fire extinguishing composition which is capable of extinguishing grease fires without the need for completely covering the fire.